


Il vibratore

by ImperialPair



Category: Original Work
Genre: Crack, Crack Relationships, Other
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 07:36:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14444487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialPair/pseuds/ImperialPair





	Il vibratore

«Ah!»  
Remigio, non trovi che sia davvero fantastico?  
Lo sai benissimo di aver fatto un ottimo acquisto in quel sexy shop, questo vibratore è una delle cose più eccezionali che tu abbia mai provato.  
Ti sta stimolando il tuo retto anale come non avresti mai immaginato, queste oscillazioni ti stanno inondando di piacere come mai prima di adesso.  
Hai usato dildi, oggetti sessuali vari, ma nulla ti ha mai fatto fremere come il tuo gioccatolino, nulla ti ha scaldando e fatto godere in questa maniera viscerale. Remigio, sei certo che nulla potrà mai essere capace di farti urlare più di Celio, il nome che hai scelto per il tuo vibratore.  
«Sii!!! Celio, bellissimo!!!»  
Sai che il tuo ano vorrebbe ringraziarti e la tua erezione vorrebbe dirti quanto, il tuo nuovo amichetto, gli sia riconoscente se è sul punto di scoppiare nell’orgasmo più intenso di sempre.  
Celio è fantastico e ora sai che non riuscirai più a separarti da lui.


End file.
